Vehicle driver assist systems are now being used to provide a vehicle operator with information regarding surrounding environmental conditions and vehicle operation. Such systems often rely on cameras. The driver assist system provides a warning to the vehicle operator if certain conditions exist and maybe even controls certain vehicle functions such as activating the vehicle braking system.